Viajes Descontrolados en el tiempo
by Sky Potter
Summary: Los viajes en el tiempo son la cosa mas extraña, si no tienes un giratiempo, quizás un hechizo pueda ayudarte… O por lo menos eso pensaron las protagonistas de esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Viajes descontrolados en el tiempo…**

Los viajes en el tiempo son la cosa mas extraña, si no tienes un giratiempo, quizás un hechizo pueda ayudarte… O por lo menos eso pensaron las protagonistas de esta historia

_Vamos, Tizi, el hechizo es nuestra única salida…salvo que quieras que ese maldito siga cuerneando a todas las mujeres que se les cruce_

_Bien, tienes razón, total un hechizo que nos haga volver siete horas, no debería tener efectos secundarios, ¿verdad?_

_No tonta, si hacemos las cosas bien, no los tendrá…_

¿Como se puede pasar de siete horas a 70 años?

_Demonios, ¿Dónde estamos?_

_En la Biblioteca, ¿Dónde más podríamos estar?_

_No, esta no es NUESTRA biblioteca, parece mas nueva_

_Tu esquizofrenia no conoce limites, vamos les mostrare que seguimos en NUESTRO Howgarts_

_Bien, por primera vez tienes razón, no es NUESTRO Hogwarts, por lo tanto, la pregunta es, ¿Qué maldito año es?_

…_1976…_

Lo peor de este viaje en el tiempo, que el causante de todos los problemas, ha viajado contigo…

_QUE RAYOS HACE POTTER AQUÍ_

_Ese no es Harry…_

_Cmo que no va a ser Harry_

_ESE te digo no es Harry,_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Porque Potter esta desorientado atrás mío…_

Resultado: Un épico encuentro se desarrollara en el séptimo año de varios alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor. El tiempo les juega una mala pasada, a todos ellos pero siempre hay secretos escondidos detrás de las mejores cosas…¿Cuál será?

Merodeadores Y Lily

Chicas y Harry

Capítulo 1: La Sala Común de Gryffindor

Tener La Oportunidad,

Poder Estar Mas Alla,

Tan Acostumbrado A No Ser,

A Desconfiar, A No Ganar.

Tan perfecto que asusta. Callejeros

Tiziana Sinclair, tenía diesiete años y estaba cursando el séptimo y último año, de secundario, en el colegio mas prestigioso de toda Inglaterra. Hogwarts era su hogar, su secundario, su sitio de paz interna y demás. Era una muy buena estudiante, muy aplicada y muy lista. No tenía dificultades con las materias y era muy sociable. Era alta y esbelta, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes. Era deportiva, atlética, con un gran corazón y un excelente sentido del humor.

Era contemporánea al Gran Harry Potter, y era una buena amiga del él. Solo tenía dos enemigas mortales, Hermione GRanger y Ginny Weasley. El porque de esa enemistad, su cercana amistad con el niño que sobrevivio. Tizi no buscaba ser nada más que su amiga, porque creía que era demasiado bueno. Ese día se encontraba en la sala común de GRyffindor realizando los deberes de Pociones cuando como un torbellino ingresó una de sus mejores amigas. Tiziana levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con una muy roja Scarlett Lawrence.

ES QUE NO SE PUEDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO EN ESTA VIDA- toda la sala común, se dio vuelta para observar a la chica que ingresó gritando

Asumo que no has tenido una buena cita con Malfoy, como te había dicho- Tiziana la miraba por encima del libro de pociones muy divertida

¿Es qué no quedan buenos hombres en esta puta tierra?- tiró los libros al piso y se sentó enfrente de su amiga

Que los hay, los hay, ahora que toma trabajo encontrarlos eso es seguro- Tiziana suspiró mientras se agachaba a buscar sus cosas.

Scarlett, era una muchacha un tanto peculiar. No en su fisico, pues al igual que su amiga era alta, esbelta, de cabello castaño chocolatoso, con ojos almendrados y marrones. Peculiar lo era en cuanto a sus gustos. Sky, tenía predileccion por todos los chicos malos que podía encontrar. Por lo que su personalidad era explosiva, para poder tener a los chicos a raya.

No tengo tiempo de buscarlos por toda la Tierra, sería mucho mas facil si uno mediante un simple embrujo de localizacion los pudiera encontrar

Entonces, se acabaría la ciencia de vivir, pequeña- Sky seguí roja, y Tiziana no sabia que le pasaba- ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada

Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? Todavía estas roja, una persona a estas altura, ya por lo menos retomo su color normal de piel, y salvo que te hayas quemado al sol, tu color de piel es blanco leche, asi que dime que rayos te sucede

Bien Sherlock! Si, algo me pasa

Bien, es un avance, qué sucede?

Es que he visto a Potter en el pasillo

Y?

Nada, solamente eso

Y porque sigues roja? Ilústrame que no entiendo

Es que…-se produjo un silencio en la conversación- es que…

NO ME DIGAS, NO LO DIGAS, NO TE ATREVAS…- Tiziana que ya sabía como iba a terminar esa conversación no quería llegar a ese punto

Lo he besado…-contesto Sky

TE DIJE QUE NO ME LO DIJERAS, DEMONIOS SCARLETT, tu no aprendes, eres única, Merlín, no tienes caso

LAWRENCE…-para completar la escena Ginny Weasley ingresó al recinto hecha una furia. Sky instintivamente tomo su varita y se puso e guardia, si había algo que Ginny era con respecto a HArry era guardiana. Si, guardiana, era el mejor adjetivo que le quedaba.

Weasley…- con la varita levantada y apuntando a Ginny, Sky se protegía de cualquier eventual embrujo

Qué hacías con Harry?

Charlaba

Sii, se notaba que charlaban muy cerca el uno del otro

Que, quieres hacerle, no me escuchaba, tu novio es medio sordo

Lo besaste…-se veía venir un embrujo

SI, y qué me harás al respecto?

Moco…

Petrificus total…- Una tercera voz, muy calmada realizo el hechizo desde las espaldas de Ginny- ¿Cuándo será el día, que podré llegar a mi casa, y nadie estará peleando por el estúpido de Potter?

Solo cuando, haya otro Señor Oscuro, y otro niño que sobreviva para vencerlo- contesto Tizi, quien había terminado sus deberes

Scarlett, toma tus cosas, y subamos a la habitación- Meredith Berdeaux no tomaba un no por respuesta. Y su voz autoritaria, la ayudaba y mucho. Era la mejor amiga de las otras dos, y la mas mandona. Era una de las mejores en las clases de Embrujos y no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer.

Sus mejores amigas, le hicieron caso, mientras dejaron a la pobre Weasley tirada en el suelo, total ya subiria alguien quien la quisiera lo suficiente como para desechizarla.


	2. Chapter 2: Una brillante idea

Capitulo 2: Una brillante idea

No las puedo dejar solas ni un maldito segundo…-Mer estaba de malas ese día-

¿Un hechizo contra Weasley? ¿Sabes la cantidad de puntos que Granger nos quitará, sin contar a Weasley Mayor, por tratarse de su hermana?- Tiziana le aspetó en la cara, por no encontrarse de acuerdo- Solo de esa forma, buscamos que el año sea un fiasco

Tiziana, que tu y tu amistad con San Potter, sean sagradas, no significa que todos debamos aguantarla, además te aviso, que tu estas en el ojo del huracán- le contesto Sky

¿YO? TU querrás decir, eres tu, la que ha salido con MAlfoy, y al finalizar con tu cita te has besado con Potter, explícame mi papel donde entra a jugar

TU eres SU amiga y MI amiga, razón suficiente para que Granger y Weasley te odien

Ese es su maldito problema, no es mío…- Tiziana golpeo la puerta al salir de su habitación.

Hacía exactamente una semana que habían vuelto a comenzar las clases. Y muchos de los que el año pasado no habían estado en clases habían retornado, por ordenanza de la directora la profesora Mcgonagall, entre ellos estaban casi toda la clase de séptimo de Gryffindor, que sabiendo que el colegio estaba en manos de mortifagos, no habían regresado el año anterior. El resultado catastrófico fue, que Todos los Alumnos de Howgarts, debido a la enseñanza recibida el año anterior, deberían tener que repetir el año. Todos y cada uno sin excepción, así que muchos no estaban de muy buen humor.

La muchacha bajo las escaleras, con dirección a los terrenos, no tenia ganas de ver a sus amigas y sus problemas. Sky se la había mandado en grande esta vez, y seguramente recibirían una bajada de puntos importantes por parte de Granger. Ron no se entrometería, no tenía las agallas para pelearse con alguna de ellas tres. Obviamente, todo ese problema, tenía un solo nombre y apellido: Harry James Potter, alias el niño que sobrevivio 2 malditas veces. Quizas por eso mismo, a veces creía que tenía el poder de decidir sobre todo el mundo. Tiziana iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando se choco contra alguien en las escaleras.

Lo siento…-dijo apenas pudo ponerse de pie. Levantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de quien era el cuerpo contra el cual habia chocado: Potter- lo sentía enrealidad

Hey, disculpa, no he querido golpearte

Bien, Potter, estas disculpado…-siguió caminando, sin importarle que el chico le gritaba.- ese maldito cerdo, se cree que porque es EL tendrá a todas las mujeres a sus pies, que nadie se le podrá resistir nunca, agg Merlín danos paciencia para soportarlo.- mientras recitaba el abanico de insultos contra Potter, llego al Gran Haya, y allí obviamente fue a sentarse. Intento calmar sus pensamientos, pero nada era posible, pensaba en las mil y un formas de matar lentamente a Potter- sería genial poder volver el tiempo atrás…buscar a la estúpida de Sky, detenerla, y al diablo con todo, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido…Pero obviamente necesito de un gira tiempos para hacerlo, y no conozco a nadie que tenga uno…- como si el cielo se hubiese alineado con su suerte, escucho a unos niños pasar cerca de ella, y le presto cierta atención

Te digo, que hay un hechizo para volver en el tiempo, mi padre me lo ha dicho, y él sabe mucho acerca de estas cosas- Tizi no necesito seguir escuchando más, de un salto comenzó a correr derecho y sin paradas hasta la biblioteca. Porque si existía un conjuro que te hiciera volver al pasado, de seguro que se encontraba en al biblioteca, ¿Dónde mas sino?

Mientras Tiziana corría como alma embravecida hacia la biblioteca, una situación en efecto bastante diferente se daba en su habitación, con sus otras amigas.

Cielo, ¿podrías explicarme que se te cruzó por la cabeza esta tarde?

¿Con respecto a?

Tu vida entera, porque hay veces que sinceramente no la comprendo…Mira Sky, yo nunca he puesto mis objeciones ante tus citas, tú has de saber bien porque los eliges, pero pequeña, por Merlín, comerte dos enemigos en el mismo día con el plus de molestar a Granger y a Weasley, no me parece del todo comprensible

Es que mi vida es así…

Scarlett, vamos, dime que se te cruzo por la cabeza

Oh Mer, tu sabes bien que se me cruzó por la cabeza…- Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas al terminar la oración.

Oh Sky…-Meredith corrió a abrazarla de forma instantánea, era increíble que no lo hubiese visto antes- ¿Tú sigues sintiendo cosas por él?

Lastimosamente, tendré que decirte que sí…


	3. Chapter 3: El verano anterior I

Capitulo 3: El verano anterior I conociéndose

_El verano había sido como una bocanada de aire fresco para todos en la comunidad mágica. Con Voldemort derrotado todos estaban felices y comían perdices, si bien las familias damnificadas seguían llorando a sus muertos, se sentía hasta el aire diferente. Todo era más vivo, todo tenía un nuevo sentido, toda las situaciones podían experimentar giros insospechados…_

_Scarlett, conoció al Niño que Vivió, en su primer año en Hogwarts, ambos eran compañeros de clase y de casa, y siempre había sentido atracción hacia él. Aún sin saber quien era en realidad. Durante sus años de colegio, cruzaron pocas palabras debido a que los grupos de amigos no solían ser los mismos. Sky era muy afín a Mer y Tizi, y las chicas eran afines a Neville, Dean y Seamos. Con el correr de los años, lo único que sucedió fue que la distancia entre los compañeros de clases de fue acrecentando cada vez más. Pero aquel verano todo fue diferente. Harry se fue a vivir a la casa de su padrino, en Grimauld Place, la coincidencia más grande, fue que los abuelos de SKy vivían a la vuelta de la casa ancestral de los Black, así que como cada verano desde que tenía memoria Sky pasó su verano en casa de sus abuelos. Allí comenzó todo el desmadre._

_Una tarde de Domingo, de esas tardes donde no hay nada que hacer, SKy, se encontraba en una plaza cercana a la casa leyendo un libro de Jane Austen, cuando fue golpeada por una Snich en la cabeza. Sorpresa, el dueño de la Snich era el Hombre que Vivió, porque a esas altura de la vida, Harry tenía de niño, lo que SKy tenía de niña. Nada._

_Disculpa, ¿te he golpeado?_

_Si lo has hecho y bastante fuerte a decir verdad…_

_Lo lamento_

_Yo lamento tus pocas habilidades de Quiddich…- Sky sabía que el chico delante de ella era Harry Potter, buscador de la casa de GRyffindor, sin embargo, no por eso se la iba a poner fácil._

_¿Eres una bruja?- el chico parecía sinceramente sorprendido de la chica que tenía delante de él_

_¿Cuántos muggles conocen de Quiddich?_

_Supongo que muy pocos o ninguno, en realidad_

_Pues bien, entonces, si soy bruja…_

_Harry Potter…-extendió su mano para saludar a la chica. Ahora que la veía completamente, la veía muy hermosa_

_El niño que vivió…-contesto automáticamente la chica- su fama te precede Potter_

_¿Me dirás tu nombre?…-Harry comenzaba a cabrearse_

_Scarlett Lawrence…- se puso de pie para estrechar la mano del chico, y al hacerlo un recorrido de electricidad sacudió todo su cuerpo._

_Disculpa, te me haces muy familiar…-era la verdad y él no podía saber de donde era que la conocía- ¿De dónde te conozco?_

_Somos compañeros de Clases Harry, y de casa también…-contesto Sky, apenada de que él no la reconociera_

_¿Compañeros me has dicho?_

_Si, compañeros, aunque comprendo que a la gente normal la gente famosa no la conoce, así que no me duele tanto el hecho que hayamos compartido casi seis años de colegio y que nunca me hayas registrado_

_Lo siento…-decía Harry una y otra vez mirando a la chica- Soy un tarado_

_Muchos dicen eso…ahora tendré que concordar con ellos- Sky tomó su libro y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa._

_YA SE…-gritó el muchacho- TU eres la amiga de Tiziana Sinclair, eres la amiga de Dean Thomas_

_Veo, que por lo menos me puedes asociar con alguien más…- Sky estaba de humores bastantes ácidos con el chico, y este se lo estaba mereciendo_

_Disculpa que no sepa quién eres, pero no tampoco es de mi entera culpa, no tengo porque sociabilizar con todos en la clase, y tu bien podrías haber intentado entablar alguna conversación conmigo_

_Oh San Potter ha hablado! ¿Intentar sociabilizar contigo? Querido, tú solamente estas preocupado de tus propios problemas, no sacas tus narices para ver a los demás…nisiquiera a tus compañeros de clases…Dime quienes mas componen la clase de Gryffindor ademas de Tu, y tus amigos?_

_Tú, tus amigas, y…y…y…-Harry no sabía como seguir contestando, la chica tenía razón, ¿Quizás era así de cerrado?_

_Ves que tengo la razón, gracias a ti el mundo esta a salvo, sin embargo, has sacrificado tu adolescencia para lograrlo_

_Tienes razon…-Harry abatido se sentó en el suelo. Sky tenía razón, él había salvado el mundo pero ¿a qué costo? Sus padres, sus amigos, el poder tener una vida normal, conocer a todos sus compañeros de clases, charlar con todos sobre todos, tener citas, ser casamentero, ser codiciado por las mujeres o no, ser un adolescente con todas las letras. El siempre había tenido que perfeccionarse para poder salvar al mundo de Voldemort, sin poder vivir al máximo su vida. Sky se dio cuenta del abatimiento del muchacho y se sentó a su lado_

_Vamos Harry, no todo esta perdido, tienes recién 17 años, en la flor casi marchita de tu adolescencia…-una risa se escapo de los labios de ambos- pero flor al fin, ya mataste a Voldemort, ya se termino el terror, ya puedes ser un adolescente común como todos, ven aprovéchalo…- Sky se puso de pie y le sonrió- Ahora sabrás de todo lo que te has estado perdiendo y yo te voy a ayudar a recuperarlo…- Harry le sonrió a la muchacha, y entendió que ahora podría vivir la vida que siempre había deseado vivir, de la mano de su nueva amiga, que le iba a mostrar como. Lo único que parecía que ese año tardaría en volver a la Madriguera con los Weasley._


	4. Chapter 4: Atracción fatal

_Capitulo 4: El verano anterior II ¿Atracción Fatal?_

_Después de ese tempestuoso re-conocimiento, los días fueron más tranquilos y risueños. Harry Potter, disfrutaba de la compañía de Scarlett Lawrence, y ella estaba encantada de poder estar con el niño que sobrevivió en un tiempo para ella sola. Sky sintió que antiguos sentimientos por el muchacho habían renacido, y que aumentaban con cada minuto que pasaba con él. Solo habia un pequeño-GRAN problema para la realización completa de su sueño adorado: Ginny Weasley, más conocida y MAS odiada como la novia de Potter, categorizada por muchas de las demás muchachas de Hogwarts como una golfa cambia novios, y ha decir verdad ella adhería al uso desmesurado de ese adjetivo, para con la pequeña pelirroja._

_Por su parte Harry, discutía cada noche con su almohada que estaba sintiendo por la castaña. SKy era una chica divertida, ocurrente, risueña, bonita, bah en realidad era hermosaaaa, todos los chicos morían por estar con una mujer así. Y él era hombre, por lo tanto siguiendo el razonamiento deductivo planteado: HARRY MORÍA POR ESTAR CON SKY. Problema que complicaba el silogismo: Ginny, su neurótica novia. Que por cierto, este verano estaba más neurótica que de costumbre, ¿Tendría algo que ver, el hecho que no sabía cuando iba a ir a la Madriguera, porque no quería irse del lado de Sky? Seguramente, que sí, pero Harry no deseaba que su conciencia le jugara una mala jugada y mucho menos en ese verano que se lo estaba pasando tan bien._

_Una noche de Sábado, Sky y Harry habían salido a cenar, porque ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar. Mientras se encontraban cenando, la conversación comenzó a dirigirse a lugares insospechados…_

_Es que es la verdad, Harry…-Sky se divertía tanto con él- Este verano ha sido el mejor en muchísimo tiempo_

_Tienes razón, soy un adolescente como todos este verano…-Harry se divertía demasiadas horas estando cerca de la muchacha, no quería alejarse nunca de ella. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?_

_Gracias a mi…eres todo un buen adolescente_

_Gracias a ti, mi vida es mucho mas divertida…-tomo la mano de la chica y la acaricio sonriéndole. Sky se sonrojo hasta que sus mejillas tenían el mismo color que la salsa de la pasta que estaba comiendo.- te lo tengo que agradecer Sky, has cambiado mi vida, con tu sola presencia mis días tienen luz y sonrisas. Hasta la casa de los Black, ahora respira tus risas, y yo…yo…yo solo quiero estar contigo_

_Harry no sigas…-las lágrimas de Sky era gruesas, porque eso era lo que ella había querido que el muchacho le dijera, sin embargo, la astilla de weasley seguía doliendo- tu…tu tienes novia, te debes a ella, no me digas esas cosas, yo te quiero nadie cambiara eso, pero no podemos…ella…ella…-hablar de ginny dolía en cada centímetro de su piel_

_Pero Sky…-Harry se había levantado para abrazarlo, pero la chica fue más rápida, en un solo movimiento desapareció del lugar. _

_Mágicamente, y gracias a que había pasado su examen de aparición, Scarlett pudo salir de esa situación, y se había aparecido en el único lugar donde la iban a comprender: la casa de Tiziana. Toco la puerta, y tuvo la suerte, que la chica le abrió. Con el solo verla, se le tiró a sus brazos, y descargó amargamente todo lo que sentía. Tiziana, la abrazó y la consoló. La llevó adentro de la casa y subieron hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. Tizi, hechizó la puerta para que nadie pudiera saber lo que estaban hablando._

_¿Qué pasó pequeña?- su mirada maternal eran el consuelo de Sky_

_He hablado con Harry…-fue lo único que pudo articular_

_¿Qué te ha dicho?- Tiziana comenzaba a contener la furia, si bien, Harry era su amigo, si se lo quiere poner como algún titulo, el hecho de dañar a su mejor amiga, era algo francamente imperdonable._

_Que me quiere, es sencillas palabras…-contesto la chica. Tiziana, comenzaba a confundirse, si Harry le había dicho que la quería, ¿Cuál era el problema?- pero sigue con Ginny- ese era el problema. La zorra pelirroja weasley. El poco afecto que Tiziana tenía con ella, tenía toda una razón de ser, así que cada vez que la nombraban su cuerpo entero se crispaba._

_Maldita zorra…-contesto Tizi mientras abrazaba a su amiga- ¿Qué harás con Harry?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Dos opciones: Estar con él, y que no te importe lo que la zorra piense, o ser la chica buena, que en realidad no eres y quedar de santa…-Tiziana conocía a Sky, y sabía que de esa forma, la arrancaba una sonrisa de los labios._

_¿Tú qué harías?_

_Por lo general yo soy la santa, pero como se trata de Weasley, preferiría jugarla de diablita- le guiñó un ojo a su amiga- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?_

_Besarlo…_

_Pues, bien, respuesta acertada…-contesto la chica- vuelve con Potter, y bésalo, y hazle lo que quieras, que ya después veremos que hacer con Weasley…deja que ponga mi mente a pensar- Scarlett le sonrió. Tiziana era su mejor amiga, la única que nunca la dejaba sola, y la comprendía completamente, además era siempre lograba subirle el animo cuando lo necesitaba; como en esa ocasión_

_Bien, entonces, préstame un poco de tu maquillaje porque me veo horrible- Sky divertida se miraba en el espejo y reía. Tiziana salió del cuarto mientras le buscaba el maquillaje, y en segundos volvió, se alegró de ver a su amiga tan mejorada. Charlaron casi diez minutos y Scarlett se fue muy feliz en busca de su nuevo amor. Pero las venas de Tiziana estaban que hervían contra Weasley…_


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Por qué la odias?

Capitulo 5: ¿Por qué la odias? Simple, ella me sacó lo que más amaba

_Tiziana se había recostado en su recamara, había dicho que no tenía ganas de cenar. La visita de Scarlett, había producido efectos insospechados, hasta cierto punto en ella. Siempre era doloroso ver llorar a una amiga, pero ver llorar a otra chica por culpa de Weasley era motivo para ir y matar a la susodicha. Como todo en la vida tenía un porque, este sentimiento de homicidio, obviamente tenia el suyo, y uno muy bueno si me permiten la intromisión…_

_Cuando Tizi iba a Sexto año, es decir, hacía dos años atrás, si contamos que la profesora McGonalgall, había hecho repetir a todo el mundo el año, para asegurarse la calidad educativa, Ginny comenzaba a ser la zorrita que durante cierto tiempo había sido, obviamente todo en pos de olvidar a Harry Potter, ya que él estaba demasiado ocupado siendo él como para siquiera pensar en llevar una vida de adolescentes normales. Con esa situación sentimental de damisella en peligro con el corazon roto, Ginny, había salido de cacería de hombres. _

_Si, cacería de hombres, porque en poco menos de un año, había pasado por mas de media docena de muchachos, y las muchachas se salvaban porque era notable que ginny quería hombres. Muchas susurraban a sus espaldas que era una come hombres, y algunas habían osado decirselo en la cara, y se como contrataque de la pequeña pelirroja, se habían ganado un encantamiento moco murciélago._

_Entre uno de esos tantos enamoramientos furtivos, estaba Dean Thomas, y es aquí donde la historia comienza a complicarse. Y porque se complicaba? Se complica porque Tiziana en toda su vida, solamente ha tenido un amor, un solo amor verdadero, el primer amor, ese que uno tiene y ama con locura y desesperación, sin importarle el mañana, ese amor que es capaz de mover montañas. Bueno su primer amor: Dean Thomas. Todavía recordaba como había sido rechazada por Dean una tarde de otoño…_

_Deaaaan…-la chica corría para poder alcanzar al muchacho que se alejaba por los terrenos. Había finalmente juntado todas las energías del mundo, y ese día le comunicaría a su amor, que ella lo amaba._

_¿Qué sucede bonita?- le contesto el chico al verla correr como una loca_

_Quería hablar contigo, si no te molesta…_

_Claro, que no…pero podemos dejarlo para dentro de un rato_

_Pues claro…-Tiziana estaba confundida- ¿Te vas a algún sitio ahora?_

_Voy a hablar con Ginny…_

_¿Con Weasley? ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Weasley?- no quería sonar como una loca neurótica celosa de todo el mundo, aunque en ese momento eso era lo que estaba sintiendo_

_Es que…-Dean calló y tomando a Tizi la llevó hacia un hueco donde nadie escuchase- ¡Nos hemos besado Ti!- parecía muy feliz, pero en Tizi, su corazón se partía en miles de pedacitos. Cientos de miles de pedacitos para ser exactos.- Le voy a pedir que sea mi novia…La quiero, y mucho, y ahora que ha decidido dejar a Harry atrás es mi oportunidad con ella amiga, dime que estas feliz por mi_

_Muy…feliz…tu…ella…-Tiziana solamente balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Cuando sintió que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos a causa de lo que su amor primero le había dicho, salió corriendo. Dean, que no entendía lo que ocurría, tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo, iba demasiado feliz porque se le había dado con Ginny._

_Semanas después, pudo hablar con Dean, pero no pudo decirle lo que sentía por él debido al hecho que él estaba demasiado enamorado como para romper sus ilusiones, además la relación se iba a poner bastante extraña. Entonces por consejo de todos TIzi, decidió guardar el secreto. Nunca le dijo nada a Dean sobre su sentir, pero sufrió con él, cada vez que peleaba con Ginny, cosa que sucedía probablemente cada tres días; por lo que con cada pelea lo único que sucedía era que se incrementaba el odio con Ginny Weasley._

_Dean, dime, ¿vale realmente la pena estar con ella si cada tres días estas peleando?- Scarlett intentaba por décima vez razonar con su amigo_

_Si, ella es todo para mí, quiero salvar nuestra relación…-contestaba con vehemencia el chico_

_¿Puedes decirme que relación deseas salvar, si la muchacha confunde tu nombre con el de otro hombre? ¡Vamos Dean! No seas necio, ella nunca te quiso, no te quiere, lo único que desea es sacarse a Potter de la cabeza, porque él esta muy ocupado en ser él_

_Basta Tiziana…-Meredith, se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba por meter la pata hasta el fondo del tacho al decir todo lo que sentía_

_¡Basta nada! Seamos honestos, aquí nadie quiere decirle la verdad, porque es dolorosa, pues bien entérate, el mundo no se va a detener porque tu tengas el corazón hecho pedazos, y Weasley no merece que estés con ella…_

_¡Basta Tiziana! No estas controlando lo que dices- esa era Scarlett- cállate_

_¿Qué quieren qué callé? Aquí el único que esta estúpido por la zorrita es él…_

_No le digas así- Dean saltó a defenderla- ¡No es una zorra!_

_¿SI? ¿Qué es entonces? ¡La única diferencia entre ella y una prostituta, es que las prostitutas cobran! Pero si no el adjetivo le viene como anillo al dedo_

_¡Sinclair!- esa era la voz chillona que no tenía ganas de escuchar- ¿Supongo que no estas hablando de mí?_

_Lamento decepcionarte Weasley, pero si es de ti de quien estamos hablando…- Tiziana por las dudas tomo su varita y la agarro con fuerza- ¿Cuántas zorras además de ti hay en este castillo?_

_Relaskio!-gritó Ginny_

_Protegeo…-respondio Sky rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Tizi de actuar_

_Petrificus total…-Mer apuntaba a Ginny. El hechizo surtió efecto la pelirroja cayó al suelo como una estatua.- ¡Tiziana Sinclair! ¿Qué rayos estas pensando? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?_

_Me hubieran dejado a mí con ella…-contesto mientras Seamus la tomaba por la fuerza_

_¡Ginny!- gritaba Hermione que venía bajando las escaleras y al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo, a Dean y Seamus tomando a Tiziana, pudo solo suponer que estaba ocurriendo- ¿Qué has hecho Sinclair?_

_Ella no ha hecho nada…-contesto Mer- así que guárdate tu perorata y vete Granger_

_Soy prefecta, y se supone que tengo q poner orden en esta casa…-Hermione gritaba- 50 puntos menos por cada una de ustedes, por atacar a una compañera_

_Petrificus Total…-susurró Tiziana que se había zafado del agarre de los muchachos, al oído de la castaña. Hermione cayó al suelo junto a su amiga.- Y la quiera seguirle el camino a estas dos, que solo me lo haga saber, con gusto la hechizaré…_

_Harry y Ron, en ese instante estaban ingresando a la sala común, y abrieron los ojos al ver la escena. En el momento que Ron quiso comenzar a gritar, las chicas tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala común, con rumbo a la sala de los menesteres…_


	6. Chapter 6: Se acumulan los problemas

Capitulo 6: Una brillante idea II Se acumulan los problemas

Tiziana se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela. Ahora tenía un problema mayor, ¿En cuál de todos esos libracos se podía encontrar el hechizo que ella necesitaba? Se dirigió hasta la parte de encantamientos, y rápidamente intento buscar con la mirada, algún libro que dijese algo sobre tiempo, ya que no iba a ir a buscar un conjuro temporal, en donde hubiese solamente embrujos para la casa, era algo simple a su entender.

Se pasó una larga hora inspeccionando los libros pero no encontró nada. NADA de NADA. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Acaso el niño habría mentido para hacerse el importante frente de sus amigos? ¿Habría sido ella tan idiota de creer que algo de razón podría llegar a tener?

¿Se puede saber que estas buscando?- una voz reconocible le susurró al oído

Vete Potter…-contesto Tiziana- No estoy de buenas contigo

¿Qué he hecho ahora yo?

Scarlett…-su susurró partió el corazón del muchacho

Sobre eso quiero que sepas…-Harry intentaba en vano de explicar lo inexplicable

No hay nada para explicar, Harry…-contesto Tiziana- solo no la hagas sufrir

Yo no la hago sufrir, ella me pone todo complicado

¿Ella?…- Tiziana enarcó una ceja- te recuerdo que tu eres el que esta de pareja… y busca a mi amiga

Ustedes no quieren a mi pareja…-contesto Harry divertido

Sinceramente, no, la odiamos, y yo le tengo un odio sobre humano, sin embargo tu la "amas" y no se hasta que punto, así que todos respetamos la decisión del niño maravilloso…

Basta Tiziana…-le contesto Harry sentándose delante de ella- no me sigas complicando la existencia con ese tema, por favor

No te preocupes que a la existencia te la complicas solo, el odio que le tengo a tu novia, va mas allá de tu persona, no te sientas tan el pupo del mundo Harry…- La delación entre los chicos, era de amistad, pero Tiziana se caracterizaba por ser la clase de amiga, que no tiene tacto a la hora de decir las cosas, por lo tanto solía ser demasiado directa- Sabes que tengo la razón, ahora dime, ¿Por qué todavía estas con la zo…digo Weasley?

Porque…porque…aaaagg…-Harry suspiró abatido, en otras ocasiones, sin pensarlo hubiese contestado que era porque la amaba, pero eso ya no satisfacía sus íntimas necesidades.

¡Ves! Merlín, ¿Por qué todavía estas con alguien que no deseas? Harry James Potter, tú hace tiempo la dejaste de amar, pero convengamos que tu posición es la más comoda…estás con ella, y sales de parranda con las demás…lo peor es que las otras muchachas se prendan a tu juego

Tizi, tu si que sabes como bajarle el autoestima a alguien ¿Verdad?

No es bajada de autoestima- le contesto mientras se ponía de pie para guardar los libros en su lugar- es simple razonamiento…Tú de parranda, ella de cuernos…no es que a mí me moleste claro…¿Tus cuernos, por cierto?

Siempre lustrados…-contesto el muchacho- ¿Se puede saber que estas buscando?

Un conjuro…

¿Sobre?

Tiempo

¿Especificaciones que me quieras dar?

Ninguna…-le sonrió y se fue del lugar. Harry se quedó pensando en la biblioteca con la mirada gacha, como siempre Tiziana tenía toda la razón…

A todo esto, la morena, caminaba tranquilamente, hasta el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, porque mientras tenía su enriquecedora conversación con Harry, se dio cuenta, que si la solución no se encontraba entre los libros a los que todo el mundo tenía acceso, no era porque no existiera. Sino que debía estar en la sección prohibida. Como no tenía prisas por llegar al despacho, se pasó por los baños de mujeres, únicamente para hacer chismes con quien estuviera ahí…mala suerte, no había encontrado a nadie lo bastante interesante como para charlar un rato, pero al salir del baño, la suerte mejoro.

A lo lejos divisó a dos estudiantes hablando muy mimosamente contra una de las paredes. Como obviamente su camino era derecho, prestó especial atención a la pareja en sí. Cuando se iba acercando, pudo escuchar perfectamente, la voz de Weasley, evidentemente, alguien se había apiadado de la zorrita, y la había deshechizado, prestando un poco más de atención en el muchacho, enseguida reconoció quien era: Dean. Como cada vez que sucedía lo mismo, su alma se partía nuevamente en dos millones de pedazos.

Es que no tienen miramientos…-exclamó cuando llegó al lado de la pareja

¿Qué haces tú aquí?-contesto despectivamente Ginny

¡Camino, estúpida! Los pasillos del colegio son libres de andar hasta la hora del toque…-contesto intentando de volver a hechizarla allí mismo- Dean, si que eres ciego…

No le dio tiempo al muchacho que replicase, cuando sintió que las lágrimas rebeldes estaban por salir, siguió caminando, con furia contenida, esa misma noche hablaría con Harry, de una maldita vez…


	7. Chapter 7: El que revisa lo que no debe

Capitulo 7: El que revisa lo que no debe, se entera de lo que no quiere…

De repente, la entrevista que pretendía sostener con Mcgonagall, era algo bastante banal. Era increíble, la capacidad que tenía Weasley de cabrearla. Para dar concesiones, diremos que ella tampoco era de esas muchachas que tienen un carácter de lo más dócil, pero no hay buen carácter que aunque tremenda presión emocional, tener que ver a tu amor, y a la novia-zorra, pero novia al fin de tu amigo, juntos, partiendo del hecho que GInny, NO ESTABA SOLTERA. Sinceramente, lo mejor que podría hacer Harry, era juntarse definitivamente con Sky.

Como los corredores eran gigantes y largos, la muchacha tenía varios metros para pensar que hacer, o lo que era mejor, a donde iba a ir. Una pequeña lamparilla se prendió en su cabeza, estaba a dos pisos de la sala de los menesteres y era bastante probable, que allí estuviera racionalmente, la resolución de sus problemas. Con una sonrisa en la cara comenzó a correr hacia la sala escondida. Como no encontró a nadie contra quien chocarse, llegó bastante rápido, se concentró delante del umbral de la puerta, en que era lo que necesitaba, y luego pasó tres veces. Automáticamente, aparecieron dos puertas de madera más grandes, que la chica empujó para ingresar al interior del salón.

Se encontró en una semi pocilga, llena de libracos mas viejos que la injusticia, con todo el polvo de Inglaterra sobre ellos. Como no sabía que debía buscar exactamente, se dedicó a mirar toda la maldita. Encontró varios giratiempos destrozados, varias varitas partidas a la mitad. Y literalmente cientos de pequeñas bibliotecas, cubiertas con todos los libros de Europa y Asia allí adentro, lo cuál le doy bastante flojera. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a encontrar algún libro que le diera la solución? Una bombilla de ideas se prendió dentro de su cabeza, se alegraba de que le hubiera funcionado varias veces en el mismo día: el hechizo convocante. Si era maga, si estaba dentro del Instituto, si eran millones de libros para buscar, obviamente, utilizaría el camino más fácil de los magos: MAGIA.

Accio libro…-allí se devino el inconveniente ¿Cómo se llamaba el libro que estaba buscando? ¿Acaso sería uno solo? ¿Serían mas de uno? ¿Serían todos esos libros acerca de conjuros para llevar a la gente al futuro?- Merlín, sabía que todo no se me podía dar en el mismo día…

Podrías jugarte y terminar el hechizo ¿sabes?- Myrtle la llorona, había ingresado al salón- ¿Qué buscar exactamente?

Emm.-Tiziana dudó si decirle a la muchacha lo que estaba buscando- busco un conjuro para hacer que la gente viaje en el tiempo, ¿sabes de alguno?

¿Para qué lo necesitas?-preguntó bastante precavida a la muchacha

Eh eh eh…-el tartamudeo no era una buena señal, mas le valía a la muchacha que mintiera y que lo hiciera realmente bien- Quiero viajar doce horas, para impedir que mi amiga cometa el error más grande de su vida…

¿Ilustrame?

Sky, besó a Potter, y de desató una nueva batalla campal con su novia y la rata de bibliotecas, lo cuál no es bueno ni para ella ni para nosotras, ademas, se había auto prometido que nunca más iba a caer en las garras del Loco Potter, así que es algo así como mi misión volver en el tiempo, y no dejar que se vuelva a equivocar…

Mmm…-Myrtle no se compraba la historia, y lo peor era que la muchacha estaba diciendo la verdad- conjura el libro que se llama "_Tempus"_

Ah, se mataron para pensar el nombre de los libros…-casi suelta una carcajada la muchacha- bien…¡Accio Tempus!- el libro llegó volando hasta ella, desde el fondo del salón, si hubiese tenido que buscarlo, hubiese involucionado hasta convertirse en una mona.

Cuando el libro llegó a sus manos, estaba tan feliz que se puso a realizar un pequeño baile, hasta que un libro se interpuso en su camino, y la hizo trastabillar. Tiziana calló al suelo, golpeandose fuerte un lado de su cuerpo, soltando una serie de insultos para el libro, se levantó, y con ella levantó el libro. Se trataba de un libraco gigante, de tapa de cuero negro. De chusma, abrió el libro completo, en cualquier pagina. Se trataba del una recopilación de diarios "El Profeta", de hacía muchos años atrás, de la primera vez que Harry había hecho desaparecer a Voldemort. Era la crónica de los juicios que se hicieron a los mortífagos, ojeando todo la recopilación hubo una noticia que le llamó la atención: "_Habría dudas sobre la familia Potter"_

¿Dudas? ¿Qué clase de dudas?¿Sobre los Potter? Luego miró quien había escrito el artículo, y el nombre resutante le pareció divertido: Rita Skeeter. Solo por risa comenzó a leer el artículo, que a decir verdad parecía más una crónica policial que otra cosa. Era como una distorisionada forma de de contar la realidad, muy a lo Rita le pareció, así que termino de leer, pero hubo un parrafo que le llamó la atención: _"¿Sería posible, que el Ministerio, no le haya contado a toda la población acerca de la vida que llevaban los Potter? Versiones fuertes que andan circulando entre los medios, es que la pareja no habría convivido solamente con un…"_

aaaaah…¿Qué rayos?¿Con un qué?- Lo que seguía no se podía leer, y era no era buena en cosas de ese calibre. ¿Qué la familia Potter no vivía sola? ¿Con quien podría vivir con un perro? ¿Con el bebe y un perro? ¿Dos bebes quizas? ¿Tres, cuatro, docenas de hijos? Ahora Tiziana quería saber, lo mejor sería llevarle el libro a Meredith, ella conocía esas cosas de muggles, sobre como recuperar la tinta, y si no podía, siempre se podía recurrir a un conjuro…

Agradeció a Myrtle por la ayuda proporcionada, y salió como una flecha hacia fuera. Pero como la noción del tiempo se le había volado, como suele suceder cuando uno esta de chicha, descubrió que ya era tarde. Apenas salió encogió los dos libros ya que no le entraban en la mochila que había llevado encogida en uno de sus bolsillos y bajó a cenar con sus amigas.


End file.
